Obsession
by Nova the hedgehog
Summary: After looking at the movie Frozen for the first time, Sonic is OBSESSED with it. Will this stop, or does Tails have to live with THIS. (Oneshot)


**Hey! This is my first story (oneshot) and I hope you enjoy!**

In a bedroom a yellow two-tailed fox was sleeping peacefully after a long night of tinkering with his biplane. Dark curtains was blocking the sunlight from going through the window. He deserved to catch a few z's. Especially since the reason why he was messing with it was because they had a long but pathetic battle yesterday.

"Tails!" A certain blue hedgehog yelled bursting happily into the room. Sonic flung the curtains open causing the bright light to flood the room.

The fox pulled the blanket over his head. "Sonic. I don't want to take another morning run.." Tails groaned.

Sonic crawled on the floor up to his friend's face, taking the blanket off his head. "Do you want to build a snowman?"

Tails opened one of his turquoise eyes with an awkward look. "Really Sonic? A snowman?" As long as he knew his blue friend, that probably has to be one of the second weirdest wake-up calls ever.

Sonic got up sadly and walked out the room closing the door behind him.

The fox covered his head back up, too tired to get up and shut the curtains. _At least that's over, now if I could just have a hour.._

Sonic threw open the door and jumped on the bed, landing on Tails. "DO YOU WANT TO BUILD A SNOWMAAAN!" He yelled in tune to the song. Out of anger the yellow fox pushed his friend onto the floor. "Sonic! Do you remember what we did last night?!" The hedgehog was sitting with his legs crossed like a little kindergarteners. "We kicked Eggman's butt." Tails fluffed up his pillow. "And don't you think I should have the chance to rest up?" Sonic nodded. "Well then. STOP ACTING LIKE A FIVE YEAR-OLD!" The blue hedgehog got up and went out the room. "Find Elsa, act like that!" Slamming the door behind him.

"What?" _Maybe picking that movie wasn't such a good choice, but he'll stop eventually._

Later that night Tails approached a house practically dragging the singing blue hedgehog by the wrist with him, waiting for the person to answer the door. Another mobian opened it, and before he could say anything Tails cut in. "Please! You have to help me with Sonic! He won't stop acting like we're in the movie Frozen! And he has been constantly singing his lungs out all day since this morning!"

The mobian looked at Tails, then at Sonic who dancing and singing to himself, and finally looked back at the fox. "You want me to what?" A black hedgehog with red highlights replied.

"Shadow this is serious! He has been driving me crazy all day! I'm going to lose it if he doesn't calm down!" Shadow crossed his arms and sighed. "What makes you think I will put up with this?" He said gestering to Sonic who was singing Let it Go while pretending to throw ice in the air.

Tails thought for a moment, then answered back smiling slightly. "Wouldn't Maria want you to help us?" Shadow's eyes widened. "Come in."

Tails sat on a couch waiting for Shadow to come out the other room, as Sonic was still in his own small world. Shadow walked in with a stool and sat down in front of the yellow fox. "So, I believe this all started because he watched the movie from the start right?" Tails looked at Sonic as he was apparently building the ice castle."pretty much."

"Okay then, first we must see if a few simple test can call him back to reality. First test, memories. We'll both ask him past events and see if he'll respond normally to them."

The fox agreeded, and stood up."Sonic, come here!" The blue hedgehog sped up in front of Tails. "You finally want to build a snowman?!" He said twirling excitedly. "Maybe, but do you remember when you first met Knuckles,and he tried to kill us?" Sonic was swaying in place and answered. "He didn't want to kill us, he wanted to build a snowman with me!"

"Let me try.." the black hedgehog exclaimed, now approaching Sonic. "Sonic, do you recall when you turned into a werehog?" Sonic looked strangely at him. "No, just turning into a fluffy snowman." Tails slapped his hands on his face. "Snowmans are not fluffy.."

"Test two, objects."

Shadow held up a chaos emerald in Sonic's face. "What am I holding in my hand?" Sonic eye-balled it for a few seconds. "One of Elsa's jewelry." Tails could've sworn the look on Shadow's face shown he wanted to throw a chaos spear. "I'll try!" Tails said trying to prevent a ugly beat down for his friend. "What is this?" Holding a chilli dog at Sonic's nose. "It's Anna's favorite food!" The hedgehog clapped happily.

Before Shadow could throw anything a voice came from one of the rooms. "Shadow? Are you going to see more videos?" Tails looked at Shadow. "Is that-"

A pink hedgehog with a red dress ran out the room to them. "Shadow I thought we were going to see more cute kitten videos on your computer?"

Shadow's cheeks turned red of was trying to keep from laughing."S-Shadow-"

"I swear, if you mention this to anyone outside this house,your future will be a living nightmare."

Amy then noticed that Sonic was there."SOOONNIC!" She yelled putting him a unescapable hug. Sonic gasped. "Are you princess Anna?!" He squealed like a little girl. "Oh! Are we playing Frozen?!" gasping as well."But! I am princess Elsa!" She said letting go of him.

An expression of a total disagreement arosed on Sonic's face. "No, I'm princess Elsa."

Amy looked at him in confusion. "Aaa, no, you can't be a girl? You can be Olaf." Sonic glared at her. "You can't be Elsa." Amy became easily angered by that statement. "Yes I can! What makes you think you can be a better Elsa!?"

Tails stood next to Shadow. "Umm, shouldn't we stop-"

Sonic then stepped up in front of Amy. "Because I'm blue like Elsa! Which means your Anna!" Amy reached behind her back. "That doesn't mean you're automatically Elsa!"

"Yes it does! You're just jealous that you're the princess without the powers!"

"THAT DOES IT!" Amy yelled taking out her piko-piko hammer.

Soon the two was in a cloud of dust of which should be Elsa. "Guys, stop! Can't you both be Elsa!" Tails screamed. All of this stupidity and chaos seemed to affect Shadow the most. He couldn't tolerate this in his home. "CHAOS-"

"No Shadow don't!"

"BLAST!"

_Weeks later.._

The four of them were sharing a couch together in Tails workshop. They were all singing Do you want to build a snowman in unision,moving side to side with their arms wrapped around each other's necks. With Sonic and Amy in the lead, Shadow lost in doubt, and Tails about to lose his mind.

"DO YOU WANT TO BUILD A SNOWMAN! OR RIDE OUR BIKES AROUND THE HAALL!"

Tails looked up to the ceiling in torture. "I just wanted to sleep for another hour!"

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
